Raiding System
NPC Survivor Bases As of update Beta v.1.5.3, you can break into your neighbors' houses using a hatchet. Take note that to break a wall requires one hatchet (one destroyed wall = one destroyed hatchet). Level 1 Walls/Doors/Window = Hatchets Level 2 Walls/Doors/Window = Iron Hatchets Level 3 Walls/Doors/Window = C-4 Explosives Level 4 Walls/Doors/Window = Metal Cutter Here's a list of lootable items in the houses: Base on the right side of Bunker Alfa: *Machete *SWAT Boots *Pine Log *Limestone *Iron Ore *Bolts *Duct Tape *CAC Card A *Carrots *Bottle of Water *Jerky *Stone Brick *Transistor *Iron Bar 'Skills' 'Passive' *Camouflage Master *Careful *Robber *Quiet Gunner *Dog Lover *Trader Raiding System As of update Beta v.1.7, a new raiding system was added, enabling the player to invade another player's base. The Raiders' station will first appear on the CB Radio five days after you build and place it. When you accept the Raiders' offer on your CB Radio, three Raiders appear at your home base. They present you with five tasks to complete before they will feed you target coordinates to raid. (Complete all raiders' tasks to get coordinates of someone else's base) 'Raider Tasks' These tasks may include any five of the following possibilities: *The Blind One (1): "They say there's a blind beast in the bunker and someone even survived after meeting it. Will you manage to kill it?" (To do that you need go to the 3rd floor then go to The Blind One room then kill him.) *Bunker (1): "Know the bunker Alfa to the east? Do you have the guts to mop up all its floors from the beasts?" ("Didn't expect you to come back. Well, welcome to the bunker raider club.") **Clear Alfa of all zombies (You can use the firearms ). **Note: Clearing it again on hard mode is not required; but, on day two of the bunker code's two-day window, you can do hard mode to satisfy the raiders again--thus, technically, you could complete this task daily. *Dealer (3): "Let's see how fair you are! Make 3 deals with the dealer." (Go to CB Radio, then 3 times accept Dealer share) *First Aid Kit (20): "You see, our business ain't the safest job one can have. Make 20 aid kits to avoid problems." *Second Floor (1): (Clean the 2nd floor in the Bunker Alfa) *Third Floor (1): (Clean the 3rd floor in the Bunker Alfa, include The Blind One) *Fourth Floor (1): "Only a few survivors went down to the 4th floor of the bunker Alfa, and I haven't seen them since. Let's see how you cope with it if I ask you to clean the floor from zombies." '' *Iron Plates (20): ''"You never know what might come in handy. Use Workbench to make 20 iron plates and later you'll figure out how to use them." *Red Zones (25): "Hey, cool fella, I dare you to unlock 25 chests on dangerous locations." **Loot from current bunkers doesn't qualify. *Hatchets (5): "Your toys won't be helpful. Make 5 iron hatchets. Trust me, you're gonna need them." ** If you have iron hatchets in your inbox, moving them to your inventory qualifies. *C-4 (1): ("See you're determined. Know where the detonator is put?") **C-4 counts from Alfa's red-coupon crate, floppy coordinates, and occasional, but rare, loot in red zones. *Airdrop (5): "Solders often drop aid boxes but only the boldest ones manage to find something there. Can you do this 5 times?" *Toxic Abomination (15): Kill 15 of Toxic Abomination in the Red zones (Limestone Spires, e.t.c.) *'Crates' (5): "You ain't gonna carry your belongings till someone shoots you, right? Make 5 chests, you can put everything there that killers get nothin'." *'Tactical Armor': "In our business there's nothin' more important than proper equipment. Make a full set of tactical armor for yourself." *'Chests' (25): "Hey cool fella, I dare you to unlock 25 chests on dangerous locations." Refuse does not refresh the tasks, but it does reset your progress toward completing them. 'Raid Preparation' After completing the Raiders' tasks, the player then has the option to raid another's base within an 8-hour window. Acceptance opens your base to raiding as well; ignoring their offer on the radio does not. Crafting tools makes noise on raids, so there are two options: *Craft a reasonable amount of Hatchets and/or Iron Hatchets (pack C4 if available and desired) at home before departure. *Travel to the base to scout out the defenses, so you have a better sense of what tools you'll need to break in. Note: You can only scout once! **TIP: Do this without your Chopper and without making any other noise! If you make noise, you have started the raid and cannot leave and return without making noise and/or ending the raid. 'Skills' Skill levels can be gained under the Base zone-type category while raiding. Some of these skills may even affect the raid you are actively on (ex. Careful); some will have related or unrelated effects. 'Passive' *Camouflage Master *Careful *Robber *Quiet Gunner *Dog Lover *Trader 'Noise Meter' In the raided base, there will be a danger warning meter with a skull icon near the player's avatar to indicate the risk level, relative to noise and getting noticed. As of version Beta v.1.7.8, the meter comes with a numeric indicator for the current level. Noise is created by tools' damaging walls and furniture as well as non-silenced weapons' being fired at zombies. The noise meter also rises when you leave and re-enter the base and when you craft items on site (for example, hatchets, bandages, etc.). When the noise meter reached 60-65, the player said "It's getting dangerous here." to cautions when reached 100, The Big One will spawn. At certain thresholds, zombies spawn in: *Green (~24 noise): 3 Fast Biters, 2 Bloaters *Yellow (~46 noise): 4 Fast Biters, 2 Bloaters, 1 Toxic Abomination *Red (~72 noise): 4 Fast Biters, 3 Toxic Abominations *Max (~100 noise): 2 Toxic Abominations plus The Big One 'Notes' *TBO that spawns in on raids can be injured but cannot be killed--he regenerates to full health when he reaches 200 HP. *Update Beta v.1.8 added progressively increasing damage by TBO with each hit until he can one-hit kill. 'Raiders' Cut of the Loot' A certain amount of any item(s), whether actually raided loot or the player's own, is expected to be shared with the Raiders upon your return home. How much value is assigned to different types of items varies. Their level of satisfaction with the contribution is indicated in dialogue text. These levels are indicated as follows: *(lowest) "What? That's not enough. I'd build stronger walls if I were you. We always return for our share." ** Note: If you "Give Nothing," the Raider warns you, "Next time make a fair share." Then they attack your base in 2 hours. *''"Is it a joke? You took 5 times as much as this. I guess I'll have to take what's mine by force."'' **Note: If you give too little, the Raider warns you, "Next time make a fair share." Then they attack your base in 2 hours. *''"Not bad, but you could have taken more. Or you kept the most delicious for yourself? Share."'' *''"Fair deal. I knew I could count on you."'' *(highest) "Great loot, pal! It's nice to work with you." This contribution will be reflected in Reputation (out of 200) when the Raiders visit you next time you call them. If the Raiders are shortchanged, they will take their share themselves, by raiding your home base two hours later. Three come wearing full SWAT armor, one breaking walls, two protecting him with VSS Vintorez. They heal if injured and leave after breaking a few walls and taking what they find, reminding you to pay your fair share next time. They say, "Don't play with fire, pal," and "Next time make a fair share." How hard you are hit may depend on your level, the quality of your base and loot, or the quality of the raid you shorted them on. You cannot revenge raid the Raiders; they do not leave footprints. 'Revenge Raiding' When your home base is raided (not by the shortchanged Raiders), you may have the option to get revenge and retrieve what was lost. The nice thing about revenge raids is that the Raiders do not receive a cut of the loot; you keep what you take. If the AI raiding you does not steal items of enough value, they may not leave footprints. If the AI raiding you leaves footprints, you can see them on the map leading to a base for you to counter-raid, accessible for a maximum of 8 hours. On revenge raids, the mechanics and spawn thresholds are the same as with standard raids; as of version Beta v.1.7.1, The Big One does spawn at max. Trivia and Tips *Raids allow for scouting to get info about the targeted base and what you may need to raid it. But you can't scout with the Chopper, as entering with it makes just enough noise to start the raid (but apparently less than 1%). When any noise is made, the raid is started, then leaving ends the raid. You don't get multiple loads. *There is one exception to the "scout once" rule--many players have found they can put stuff in the Chopper, kill themselves on a Spike Trap, respawn at home, empty the Chopper, and return to the raid to retrieve the stuff from their body and finish the raid. This gets you four to six more stacks/slots per raid. It is unknown whether this is a bug or an intended feature, and may fail / end the raid / reset the body / be patched by the devs at any time. *To encourage AI raiders to leave footprints for revenge raiding, many players leave a bait, sacrifice, or donation container outside their defenses and keep it stocked with items of moderate value. Gallery Screenshot_2018-05-28-18-52-16.png|Raiders' tasks bugged Category:Game mechanics